Conventionally, a fuel pump module may utilize a plurality of fuel pumps with each fuel pump having respectively different discharge pressures according to an engine operation state, for achieving a high output of the engine and/or for an improvement of the fuel mileage. That is, a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent No.: JP-A-2009-228653) discloses a fuel pump module that includes a main pump, a sub-pump, a filter that removes foreign substance from the fuel discharged from the main and/or sub-pumps, a subtank having a cylindrical shape with a bottom attached thereto and housing the main pump and the like, and a cover member that covers an opening of the subtank and supports the main pump and the like.
When the plurality of fuel pumps having respectively different discharge pressures are selectively used, preferably, each of the plurality of fuel pumps should have its own filter. In such case, the size of the subtank must be sufficiently large for housing the plurality of fuel pumps and accompanying filters, thereby increasing the size of the cover member and the size of the pump module.